


Under The Stars

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: "Quackity, you could never be a bad guy." Sapnap said and Quackity sobbed a bit more."Sap you can't say that, I've done so much bad." Quackity said."Like what?" Sapnap asked."I ate his heart."(I fixed it)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 479





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS CAN SEE IT NOW SORRY LAST TIME

It was a late night in the SMP, Quackity, Sapnap and Karl all laying on the grass tangled up on the top of El Rapids. The stars bright in the dark night sky, the world quiet save for Tubbo's voice booming out every now and then from who knows where, giving instructions on a build he was making. 

Karl laid on Sapnap's chest, passed out as Quackity reached over to play with his hair

Quackity rested his head on Sapnaps shoulder and the other smiled.

"Hey Sapnap?" Quackity asked, voice low and airy as he whispered, careful not to wake their sleeping fiance.

Sapnap hummed in response and turned to look at Quackity when the other didn't respond right away.

Quackitt held his breath, his hand moving from Karl's hair to rub small circles with his index finger on Sapnap's chest.

"You know," Quackity paused and looked up at Sapnap a bit, brows furrowing 

"You know Dream is just using you, right?" Quackity asked, voice gentle and Sapnap looked away, frowning.

"He's still my friend Quackity. And he can't be using me if I'm not even fighting on his side." Sapnap said, tone dark and Quackity sighed.

"Sapnap, he's using you. I need you to see he's manipulating you, please." Quackity said, desperate.

"He's my friend." Sapnap repeated.

"Is he? He said before he didn't care about anything besides those stupid discs. And he dethroned George. And he refused to give Karl a life back. And he-" "I get it," Sapnap interrupted, frustrated.

"I get that things look bad but ive- I've known him since we were kids. We trained together all the time and we've been so close and you just- you don't know him like I do." Sapnap insisted. 

"Why are you so adamant on telling me Dream is using me?" Sapnap asked after a moment and Quackity held his breath, curling a bit more in on himself and Sapnap looked down at him, concern lacing his features.

"Because I know what it's like to be used." Quackity mumbled. "I know what it's like to think 'oh you don't know them like I do.' And to think that they can't do anything wrong to you and that he genuinely cares for you because you know each other so will and that you're equals. I know what it's like to think 'oh but it's fine, he just doesn't show it but he cares.' And to think that power isn't what he wants because you've known him for so long and you love him but he fucking-" Quackity choked on his own sob and turned to cry into Sapnap's shoulder.

Sapnap frowned, moving his other arm, that wasn't cradling Karl, to hold Quackity tightly.

Quackity sniffled and inhaled. ".... I know what it's like to trust someone who's only using you.... And I don't want you to get hurt like i did."

They were both silent as Quackity sniffled, soft sobs breaking out occasionally but eventually dying down.

"Do you miss him?" Sapnap asked gently and Quackity nodded. "Yeah... And it's fucking annoying because I hate him for it." Quackity sobbed.

"Did I ever tell you I tried to bring him back?" Quackity asked after he sniffled.

"You what?" Sapnap asked, concerned.

"I tried to bring him back. I thought, maybe I'd be able to control him. A sick, twisted feeling of the irony that he'd be the one being used now. Obviously it didn't work out but... I still tried. I think if I could, I'd try again and I don't know how to get rid of this feeling. Of- Of wanting him to know what it feels like. Letting him know how much he hurt me. I'm such a bad person." Quackity sobbed.

"You're not a bad person, Q." Sapnap reassured

"I am though." Quackity mumbled. "Fuck, I'm just as bad as him, just as bad as Techno, just as bad as Dream. All I want is power, I want to use him like he used me, I'm the reason Karl lost a life today- I'm so unbelievably horrible and you don't even see that, Sap." Quackitys voice broke off at the end, tearless sobs shaking his body now.

"Q, everything is so hard right now. There's so much going on. You can't put yourself at fault for feeling this way. You're not a bad person, you just... You just want revenge. And unlike Sch- unlike him, unlike Techno and ...... And unlike Dream, you can get better. Talking it out helps. Telling people how you feel, what you've done, it helps." Sapnap insisted.

Quavkity nodded and after a beat he wiped at his nose and awkwardly laughed. "Fuck, this was just meant to be me trying to help you open your eyes, not me venting." He mumbled.

".... I don't want to think Dream is using me." Sapnap confessed. "He's... He's been my best friend forever but, but I know what he's doing is wrong, and I know he's going a bit crazy. But I won't let him use me Q. I don't want to kill him, but I won't blindly side with him, okay?" Sapnap promised and Quackity nodded.

"I just ... I don't want you to end up like me. Hating yourself because you have a sick twisted idea of revenge and even though you know it's bad you still want to go through with it." Quackity stated.

"Quackity, you could never be a bad guy, you've done nothing baf." Sapnap said and Quackity sobbed a bit more.

"Sap you can't say that, I've done so much bad." Quackity said.

"Like what?" Sapnap asked.

"I ate his heart." Quackity sobbed out with zero hesitation and Sapnap went dead silent. "I- i fucking ate his heart, all of it. Like a fucking maniac. I don't- I don't even remember why, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing but you can't- you can't just say I can't do anything bad. Because that's pretty fucked up." 

".... Okay I'll admit, that is pretty fucked up." Sapnap said. "and... And there's honestly no way to make that seem okay because that's not, but you can get help, Quackity. You can talk to someone, I know Eret is good at the therapy shit, maybe talk to him?" 

"I don't want to fucking talk to her right now Sapnap. Especially not after today. And she'll probably just hold it over me for battle." Quackity said.

"Okay, okay, maybe not him, but... And this is odd, but Tubbo also is good with the therapy stuff. I know he's just a kid, but he's good to talk to. Philza also. And Fundy isn't good for advice but he's good to talk to because he understands." Sapnap suggested 

Quackity sighed and nodded. ".... I'll talk to someone. But I want you to be there when I do." Sapnap nodded and pressed a kis to his forehead. "of course Ill be there baby. I'm always here for you."

Quackity smiled and pulled Sapnap closed to him, accidentally knocking Karl off and waking the oldest up.

"Quackers, your face is all red and wet, are you okay?" Karl asked, concern laced in his voice.

Quackity smiled as Karl held his face gently, wiping away tears with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah. I will be." Quackity said and Karl pressed another kiss to his forehead, pulling all three of them close so both Quackity and him laid on top of Sapnap comfortably, grabbing the Mexican's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I love you both so much." Karl said, smiling happily, completely oblivious to the conversation that had just happened. 

Quackity felt his eyes get wet again with pure happiness and Sapnap smiled warmly.

"I love you both, also." Sapnap said and Quackity didn't say anything, just held them both tightly with as much love as he could.

Karl melted into the embrace, smiling and hugging back just as tightly. Sapnap kissed both of them on the top of their head and Karl giggled happily.

"Thank you," Quackity said softly and fell asleep.

Yeah, they've all got their own shit going on but,

They were going to be okay,

And that's all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wanted to write something involving how crazy Quackity had been in recent streams and I also wanted to write Karlnapity
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sonayesul
> 
> Also Merry Christmas if you celebrate!


End file.
